Summer loving
by twilight15dancer
Summary: Oh,Bella what am I going to do with you?"She questioned."Oh,I haven't introduced have I?"said Alice."You know him?" I questioned her."Of course, Bella this is my older brother Edward." Just then I decide to look up. "Hi im-" I looked up to see golden eyes
1. Chapter 1 They Meet

**Ok Sooo be nice Okeii this is my first fan ciftion and I wont be demanding all im asking for is five reviews telling me whatever and Ill update i already have the other two chapters. I also need a beta. **

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**I own Twilgiht and all its character.** Gets shoved by S.M

**Okeis no I dont god you dont have to push me. **

Chapter 1.

I woke up on Monday morning. Aaaaah 4 more days and school is out. Wow I cant wait for school to be over. This year has been very interesting but I just cant wait for my senior. I got in thw shower to feel the hot water drizzle me and soak my hair. My dad yelled from outside the door to hurry up.

"Im almost finnished Charlie," I yelled.

"Ok well hurry or you'll be late for school," tested Charlie

I still haven't come around to calling him dad just yet. I hopped out of the shower and changed into my tight blue denim pants and green tank top. Ofcourse alice had bought that for me. That girl can shop till no end. She will be dissappointed, though, that im not wearing the wedges or the black vest she bought to go along with it. Oh well she'll live.

Talk about the devil and it shall appear. I heard her Porsche Turbo in front of my house. Well it's a record she didn't even give me time to eat breakfast this morning although she did tell me last night over the phone that I should be faster in the mornings. Since my red Chevy broke down she has been driving me to school. iI still remember that day,

I was in my car and some idiot on a Volkswagon decided to cut me off. So i went alittle faster and my baby couldn't take it. My dad took it over to La Push to see if some guy could fix it but sadly it was nonfixable.

I got my hair into a ponytail and put some blush just for the heck of putting some color on my abnormally pale face. Ofcourse Alice and her family was tad bit paler but they have been her in the never sun shining town of Forks, Washington. I've never really met her family she came to live her with older sister Rosalie and her boyfriend Emmet which will be graduating in about 6 hours. This summer I was going to spend some time with her family in the house in Alaska. I ws looking forwrd to meeting thw whole family. I didn't tell her but I was very, very excited.

I went downstair and grabeed a poptart from the freezer and waved to Charlie as I headed out the door. Alice looked impatient but I took extra time walking just to mock her a bit. I got in the passenger seat and she just growled at me saying something about me being a turtle without legs.

"And good morning to you" I said

"Bella im alittle rushed, so how did you sleep" She sneered.

"It was good I think i had a dream abvout snow attacking me but im not so very sure?" I hated snow and I sometimes had dreams of frosty attacking me.

"Bella its all in your imagination" she laughed. "It probably is though I hope people will stop attacking me with it when it snows"I growled. Alice looked offended " Don;t be such a wus" was all she said.

I looked out the window to see we were going way to fast.

"Alice slow down, I think we just passed Seattle and were going to be late too school," I joked. "Well, then we could go shopping all day and people won't care," This girl was mocking my hatred of shopping.

She laughed as we reached the recognized parking ot of Forks High School.

I got out of her a car and tripped on my own two feet. Was this clumsiness never gonig to end. Iwas caught by the most cold hands, but they still felt soft. I heard Alice stiffle a giggle and as I was about to look up I heard the most wonderful velvet voice.

"Are you ok," the voice said.

"I'm fine just a little out of breathe," And I was out of breathe because this voice was so amazing.

The voice shifted directions. "Alice you really need to learn to be more careful how you drive, you got your friend dizzy with your driving,"

"She's my best friend and that's my car too" she replied or more like tried too.

I was finally getting control of my balance and decided to let go when I fell once more and this time on his two feet. I got the deepest hottest feeling and i knew that I was blushing feverishly. I was to emberassed to look up to see who it was that was still holding me up. When I wa about to look up again Alice's soprano voice spoke.

"Oh, Bella what am I gonig to do with you?" She questioned. "Oh, I haven't introduced have I?"

"You know him?" I questioned her.

"Of course, Bella this is my older brother Edward." Just then I decide to look up

"Hi im ..." I looked up to look into the most beautiful golden eyes I've ever seen.

"Bella"

**Ilovee Cliffies Click the little green/ blue buttong goo goo go**


	2. Chapter 2 KissKiss

**

* * *

**

oh-my-edward thanks for being my first and only reviewer.

* * *

**_disclaimer:_**

**_me:Santa Clause i want something and no one wants to give it to me._**

**_S.C: What is it that you want?_**

**_me: Twilight_**

**_S.C: get off my lap i cant give you that._**

* * *

Chapter 2.

_"Hi im ..." I looked up to look into the most beautiful golden eyes I've ever seen._

_"Bella"_

My mouth gaped open. I had no idea what to say to this most beautiful creature in front of me. I gasped for air and then I heard the distant sound of a bell ring. Oh no im going to be late for Chemistry. I turned to face him and he had a sly smile in his face.

"Well Bella, I guess we'll formally meet at my sisters graduation party im sure you will be there, since you are now late to class," he said.

"Time flies," was all I could mutter. Then I felt a cold hand grab my elbow and tow me too my class.

"Wow, thats your brother?"

"Yepp," said Alice

" What grade is he, im guessing he is not graduating this year, either that or he already graduated," I said curiously.

"What oh, i'm sorry its just that I think im going to see Jasper this summer, my dad said he might spent a week in the house up in Alaska, Edward is a few months older than you but he goes to school in Alaska, he just couldn't let go of it so my mom agreed."she replied.

Jasper was Alice's love of her life. She saw him every winter or spring break, but had never been with him so much as three days straight with him. They were semi dating. everyone knew they were destined for each other but ofcourse they didn't. So, now I was going to suffer a complete week in her house while she spent it cuddling up with that teddy ( as he calls him) of hers. Oh, well I think I could live I'm going to take a couple of books with me.

"Great, Alice close your jaw your letting flies steal your tonsils,"I replied

"Sorry, I was thinking one whole week with him, wow, now im really excited this summer is going to be awesome, I'll have my bestfriend and semi boyfriend with me!" yuppy for you I thought a bit jealous of her, though.

The whole day in school passed slowly all I could think about was those beautiful golden eyes and that perfect shaped face, I so wanted to reach my hand up and touch the soft edgyness of it but feared of what he might think of it. I was beginning to think time was playing tricks at me to get on my nerves, I was about to start yelling at the clock when it struck three and I practically jumped out of my seat. I ran to the student parking lot thinking maybe Alice was going to be as impatient as this morning and rush me to get there. So, I decided I would beat her there but when I got there her yellow Porsche was empty and I saw her walking toward me with this dreamy eyes and mind boggling smile.

"Alice are you ok?" I actually cared for her well being. That is until she spoke next.

"Bella I know how you hate shopping but.." we slid into her porsche and she started driving it.

"Oh, no Alice please tell me were not going shopping, PLEASE, I have enough clothes for the next 10 years with what you did to me lat month." She took me to Seattle and held me hostage until she thought I had enough clothes.

"Sorry Bella but by the looks of it I did not buy you enough clothes to suit for a party at my house with my family and other possibly cute people" she replied.

"What are you talking about?" waht was she talking about, but then I remembered "Oh" I said. The graduation party for Emmet and Rose was today after graduation, now I couldn't refuse. I was absolutely certain I had nothing to wear. So I was obliged to agree with her.

"Fine?" she squealed with delight

"Were going to have soo much fun, were going to buy you the cutest dress I saw on sale over at wetseal, and also those cute wedges..."

"ALICE!!" I screamed.

"Alice im giving you a limit of five things and don't spend over 500 dollars on me or I will not wear it!"

"Fine but dont be such a sour gummy or else I wont enjoy myself and the torture will last longer," that little pixie!

"Ok" We drove to the mall and once at wetseal, she went through everything so fast, it surprised me that a whole hour had passed. As always I tried on so many thing I didn't know what Alice had gotten me. As a rule I was obliged to follow, I was suppose to stay in the dressing room until she came for me. So I did and we just rushed to her house after it.

We didn't go to graduation because the school only gave the graduates the freedom of inviting two people, which of course are the parents, curse the school for having a tiny gym.

When I got to her house the outfit was hung in her room and I think it was adorable. Except for the heels which seemed deadly to me. I was wearing a floral black and white skirt, which was very flowy,and dangerously short, a white tube top shirt, and it was over a black vest that was very shiny and had a chain hanging over it. My dangerous heels were yellow stilletos and seemed very hard to wear but all in all I think I looked pretty good. Alice put curled my hair and then put up to a messy bun with frills of hair hanging out. I had yellow eye shadow with a hint of gold and my only jewelry consisted of some silver hoops. I looked pretty good.

"Wow, I've done it again, and it still ceases to amaze me how good I am!" Alice exclaimed.

"Good job Paul Mitchell, now can we get down there I want to help pick out the music?"I said.

"Nope, my brother is picking the music, he has great taste don't worry." I always picked the music for her parties but I guess it was her brothers turn. Edward.

"What brother?"

"Edward ofcourse, I only have one brother Bells," Oh right duuh I think im going crazy.

"Ok so Alice are we ready I want to go downstairs already i'm freaking bored,"

"Fine, fine lets go, I wanted us to make a grand entrance but I guess it's not going to be possible," she cied.

"Nope, now lets get down there," I was actually pretty excited.

" Hold on, you know just go down yourself I have some last minute touch-ups I NEED to do, I'll catch up right now," she said as I ws heading out the door.

"Fine," Ughh I hate when she does that she looks gorgous already, well that's Alice for you, I was deep in thought when I ran into something hard and muscular, and ofcourse I fell, and hit the floor, hard.

"Sorry," I replied.

"Well Ms.Bella it seems that you are definately falling for me!" Oh my god I know that voice.

"It seems soo, could you please help me up, I dont think I can do it on my own with the devils shoes on?"

"I could on one condition?" Hehad a quizzical look on his face which look so terribly cute.

"and what is that?" I was terribly curious.

"You save a dance for me, or more like a couple dances for me?" His eyes glowed with joy, but I didn't know how to dance that well, well I did but I was soo clumsy it sometimes took over me.

"I have to warn you that im really bad at dancing, but if you must insist,"I was breathless as he pulled me up and hold me tight to his chest. I was a little shocked at his response but liked feeling his chest next to my face, it felt, safe. His hand was around my waist at a dangerously high level, but I wouldn't complain his hand felt good against my body. We walked all the way downstairs in this way. I think we took along time because Alice was laready down there glaring at me as she saw me go down the stairs. I gave her an apologetic smile and she smiled back and for some reason looked at Edward and gave him a wink. He just looked at me and gave me a half smile. WOW. It was the most beautiful thing in the whole world, and to think I had the whole summer to get to kow him. This summer was going to be as Alice put it, awesome.

When we were down there I heard Emmett stiffle a laugh and then talk to Edward.

"Well, you go upstairs to get the Madonna CD and come back down with Bella, good job Edward your getting better at this," I swear I saw Edwardblush a little.Emmett then broke of laughing. Rose punched him in the arm.

"Dammit, Rose your wounding my ego,"

"Well, stop wounding Edwards now lets go dance, I want to see how good you have got,"

"Fine" was all he muttered as they walked away from us.

"So, how about that dance you promised me?" he said as he pulled me to the dance floor. I couldn't get away it was too hard and I wanted to feel his body again. What am I thinking this isn't how im supposed to be acting. I barely know this guy, and his my bestfriends brother. Im sure she wont mind she seemed pretty happy when she saw us together. Just then I heard the music started and most people went to the dance floor. I wans't sure if he would disagree so I started to dance the only way I knew how to, I pushed my body toward his with the rythm of the song. I was surprised when he started to push his body toward mine, his hands so swift and strong were holding onto me, as if not letting go, ever. His hand were on my stomach moving around it, massaging it.We danced hard, it was awesome to let loose for one night. I couldn't breathe so I raced my head up to try to catch some fresh air but as I was going to put it down, his cold fingers reach for my chin and held my face up to look into his eyes, they ere wonderfully gold and looked kind of dark as I saw what his intentions were, but I didn't move as his face reached for mine. His lips touched mine and then pressed against mine, then his tongue parted my mouth open and I could feel his warmth his jagged breathing as mine, his tongue traveled along the edges of mine, tempting me. I couldn't take it anymore, I pushed his mouth to mine making the kiss go deeper and stronger. He kissed me back with the same urgency and then he pushed my body towards his, as much as it could go in this situation, I wanted more, but then he trailed of kissing my neck and my ear whispering , I could hardly breathe anymore. But I decided to take control of this situation.

"This is wrong," I whispered. "But it doesn't feel soo," He whispered back.

"No it doesn't"

"So just live for the moment, love," he said as he kissed me again with more passion this time. His lips parted mine as the song ended.

And with that so did our kiss.

**Im wondering if I should do the next chaoter in Edward point of view.  
please review if you read my story it make me feel happy. And If i get 5 reviews il post the next two chapter in one day.**

**press the green/blue button goo**

**plz**

**:)**


	3. Chapter 3 Games!

**Ok I dont get why I get so many hits but not alot of review come on review. See im posting the 3rd chapter and its been a half a day, im spoiling you guys and all i get are 3 revews, which im greatly thankful for.**

**COme on. :)**

**Diclaimer: I own twilight, what!...Ok no I dont.**

* * *

Chapter 3

_"So just live for the moment, love," he said as he kissed me again with more passion this time. His lips parted mine as the song ended._

_And with that so did our kiss_.

"Wow,"we said unison. I laughed because this guy was wonderful and I have Known him for only a day.

"Ok, break it up love birds, you guys are now the only ones in the dance floor the rest of us are all headed outside for the pool, come on lets go," Alice was saying through giggles. We followed her and stayed a mere inch or two apart from each other. Alot of kids were throwing each other in the pool, some girls too. Most of the girls were in there jacuzzi. We went across the pool, and through grass, and into some old swings that Alice has in her huge back yard.

"So I still don't know you much, all I know is that your Alice's brother?"

"Well, what do you want to know about me?"

"Ok, lets star with the basics ok,"I suggested it because I had no idea what to ask hi except for will you marry me and I dont think that would qualify under the category of "getting to know each other".

"Ok so how about we play a little game?" he relied. I swear my cheeks turned to apples as he said it because I could feel my whole face heating up. "Ok" was all I said.

"Ok we are gonig to ask the question game, we'll take turns asking questions,"

not much of a daring game but a good place to start if you want to get to know someone.Did I just say that outloud because then he replied with a laugh "and if the person being questioned can't answer the question she or he will have to strip a piece of clothing,"

"Ok that seems fair enough, but can we move to a more private spot, people seein us strip in a pair of swings might be perfect adventure too see, but I hate drawing attention to myself,"I said shyly.

"Sure, but as beautiful as you are, not getting attention is a hard task," I blushed again, wow I think I set the blushing record someone call guiness.

"So were do we go?" I asked, as we started wlaking toward the house

"My sister's study room is quite big and its the only room in the whol house not being used,"

"Ok the study it is,"

We walked again inches apart into the house and then to the study, there they sat in some comfortable chairs and looked each other in the eyes.

"Let the games bagan!"He whispered.

* * *

**Ok im sorry its short I just have to ask, its killing me if I should do it,**

**Should the rest of the gang (gang consisting of Alice, Emmet, Rosalie, Mike, Angela,and maybe a surprise from Jasper) be in the game. **

**Just leave a review saying yes or no, i'll post the next chpter in about 3 hours if I get enough reviews. **

**enough being 5-10**

**plz.**

**:)**

**blue/green buttong promises riches if you click it.**

**P.S-I need a beta reader:)**


	4. Chapter 4 Let the vames began:

**Ok, so no I dont own Twilight, if I did I would be working on Midnight Sun.  
Oooh, and thanks to those of you who reviewed not alot but I wont ask for more, and keep those satisfied if others want to join in your free to do so.**

* * *

Chapter 4.

_We walked again inches apart into the house and then to the study, there they sat in some comfortable chairs and looked each other in the eyes._

_"Let the games began!"He whispered._

Ok I guess I was a little nervous to say the least but I wasn't aware that my cheeks were crimson red and my whole face was burning. That is until he told me it was just a game.

"Ok, so since I made this game, I will start, is hat ok with you?"

"Yea sure ok," ugh im such an idiot.

"Ok can I kiss you again?" he said.

I stayed quiet for about a minutes when he said "Oops you took to long, time to strip,"

Was he serious? His eyes burned with satisfaction that made me think of course he is serious.

"I didn't say I was going to play clean, so go ahead."

"Ok, but only if you turn around?"I was definetaly gonig t tease him with this one.

"Are you serious?"He seemed disappointed.

"Of course not, then what would be the point of the strip if you cant see your partner quiver with delight?" I questioned him.

"Well, your such a jokester aren't you,"

"Or am I?"Was the last thing I said as I was slowly and warmly taking of my vest, of course I stood up to make the effect stronger, I saw his eyes grow dark. I was nearign him, when out of no where the door popped pen do show the face of two very amused and very shocked people.

"Bella were you just there stripping for my brother?" questioned Alice as she laughed really high like a soprano.

"Oh, silly Alice we were just playing an innocent game of Questions with a strip twist!"I replied I lost all my shyness and now I could see Edwars had a tiny strawberry blush on his cheeks.

"Oh, uhm, Ok, well I was just looking for you most of the invites have just gone home and my dad sent me an early summer gift," she said pointing at a blonde guy with long hair, I was guessing it was Jasper but I was not so sure.

"Alice is that who I think it is?" asked Edward before I could even get my thoughts together.

"Yes, my dad sent him over, it seems that he too, will spend the summer with us."

"Omg, Hi Jasper you probably don't know me but im Bella and im alice's best friend and im soo glad to meet you." I was going to keep on going but I turned to see Edward and Jasper looking at me with an amused look on there face. I just realized that I was stammering myself into a conversation that need'nt be done.

We all laughed in unison then Alice said

"So what exactly were you two doing in here?"

"Well Alice if you must know me and Alice were about to rip our clothes and have hot seering sex in your study table," Edward said in a very serious tone I was about too beleive it but then he started laughing.

"Alice we were just playing the question game and if you can't reply or you take more then a minute you take a piece of clothing off," I replied before Edward had time to say another thing.

"Ooh, that seems like fun can we join in, well ofcourse not just me but the rest of us who are still here, which by the way are staying over." she asked,well, almost pleaded with her eyes.

"Ok fine, go gett them all over here," Edward said as Alice and Jasper closed the door on them.

"Well, I guess we wont be alone any longer, my dear," Edward said.

"Well, we have all summer to be alone, if you think about it," she replied and he nodded in return she saw the door open again and a group of about 6 people coming in.

"Hey!" she said to Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Mike, and Angela as they walked into the large room settling in a couch or table or even floor.

"So now we will officially let the games begin," I said looking and Edward and only him.

"Ok," Edward said over he crowd.

"Since I started the game I will explain to you and then will play. First, everyone get in a circle, but spread out so that if you reach toward each others hand your just barely touching," he said and everyone obeyed and he kept going

"Everyone now choose a number from one through twelve, now we will have dice," which he pulled out of his pocket.

"I will start and the number I get on the dice is of the person who will be asking me a question, are you all ready and understand this game, if someone fails to answer the question or takes to long, one minute being too long, you will of course strip a piece of clothes,"

"Now I will roll the dice," Edward rolled the dice and he got twelve.

" Yes," Alice said "So im free to ask you anything at all?"she asked.

"Yes of course!" though I swear he kind of looked alittle scared. Was he shaking, no Im just going crazy.

"Ok, then," she looked bemused and then she looked at me with wicked grin on her face. Uh oh

"At this precise moment tell me exaclty how you feel for my best friend Bella?" Oh great she just had to involve me.

"Aah, I knew my sister to be dangerous, ok well i'm going to be honest to you little pikie. I think I like your friend. Bella is amazing and she is gorgous too, she makes me feel happy and I think she is a great kisser."

"Thanks," I said. Well I had to say something everyoe else just looked like they just saw a dead dog in the street or something, then suddenly they all had these big smiles.

"Ok so now Alice you will roll the dice and who ever gets you-- well you know how it goes," Edward said as he went back to sit right next to Bella.

Alice rolled the dice and got a three. Everyone looked around and then they hear a sly laugh out of the corner. It was Emmet. Oh great atleast I didnt get him. He looked evily at Alice.

"Alice, are you planning to do any_thing_ with Jasper this summer?" hahahahaha omg this was funnier than I imagined him capable of.

Alice looked a little red and said "I will refuse to answer that question!"

It was kind of funny to see Alice red like that she usually looked so put together and organized right now she looked like she was about to punce on Emmet. Her nostrils were flaring and he looked kind of scared.

"Fine I'll strip," was all we heard from hear and it sounded more like growl then words. She then started to take of her purple long sleeved polo and of course she had a white tank top to which Jasper just groaned and the rest of us laughed at his response.

The whole game things like this went on people answered some didn't and some just stayed quiet for too long. At the end of the game. Some were completely , fully dressed but covered. Alice was on pink boxer underwear and her white tank top. Jasper was shirtless, but stil had his pants no. Rosalie was on matching underwear and bra and didn't seem to mind itall. Emmett was completely naked, hardly a surprise since he refused to answer many questions for Rosalie's sake. Mike had left in the middle of the game because he was about to loose his boxers and Emmett was making fun of him, Angela had no pant on and a tube top on. Edward was shirtless and looked wonderful, I just coudln't stop staring at his perfect ab's as he breathed in and out they sort of flexed, it was kind of, sexy. I on the other hand ended up like Rosalie on bra and underwear, good thing I let Alice dress me because im in a leopard Victoria Secret set with pink triming, Edward was always throwing glances at me as I was with him.

"Ok one last question and we call it a night Ok?"Eward said. It was his turn in the dice. He rolled and got Rosalie which was six. Ok lets see what she has so far the all have been either on Edward and Bella hooking up, or what they felt. She wasn't ready for what Rosalie ahd in store.

"Edward wil you lick chocoalte syrup of off Bella's neck or chest?" She looked at him with such a quizzical look I wondered if she was testing him in something.

"Yes!" Edward said and then flashed his eyes too me. "But, only if she agrees to it." he replied looking me straight in the eyes.

"Awww," Alice, Angela, and Rosalie said in unison. I couldn't help but feel my cheecks betray me yet again.

"Sure, why not." I simply said. Not wanting to sound anxious or lunatic.

"Emmett go get the syrup from the kitchen?" Rosalie asked Emmett. Emmett of course complied and went togo get the source for her soon to be pleasure.

"Ok, so Bella lie down,"

"Ok sure, why not," I was really nervous as he walked towards me with the syrup in hand. I closed my eyes so simply make my pulse calm down and my jegged breathing becom less, well, jagged.

When I opened them I saw his eyes as was about to poor a bit of it on me. Then I felt the cold watery feeling of the syrup, on my throat and slitering down my chest.

**Soo, Do you like my story?**

**I know A couple fo you do bnut seriously I really need more review to make me feel better. Please.**

**Ok I was owndering if I should write the next chapter in Edward point of view again say Yes or No, but **

**also leave something else**

**:)**

**IM sadd**

**ooh I was wondering if I should start a vampire fanfic?.**

**ill make a poll, about whatmy next fanfic will be about go vote!!**

**:)**


	5. Authors Note!

**OMG!!**

**Im soo sorry!!**

**I left you guys without a story for like almost a whole week!**

**Really I feel super bad.**

**Im really really really sorry.**

**I blame it on summer. My mom thought it'd be cool to visit my granparents up in some mountain were they live.**

**But there is no connection in their house and they live like far away from other houses.**

**So I spent my week there!**

**Im really sorry.**

**And I a big scab because I fell on the quad.**

**It should make you feel better!**

**Im gonig to write like crazy today.**

**Im going to try and put in as many chapters I can.**

**Im going to for 5 chapters.**

**Ok so I'm working in the chapters !**

**Im really SORRY!**

**AAAhhh ok**

**then**

**ily guys for having pacience!**

**plz leave me reviews for my story I feel im writing for nothiat all**

**:(**

**plz!**

**bye then.**

**:)**

**-Twilighterjocelyn1533**


	6. Chapter 6 Surprise?

**Chapter 5**

_"Ok sure, why not," I was really nervous as he walked towards me with the syrup in hand. I closed my eyes so simply make my pulse calm down and my jegged breathing becom less, well, jagged._

_When I opened them I saw his eyes as was about to poor a bit of it on me. Then I felt the cold watery feeling of the syrup, on my throat and slitering down my chest_.

EPOV (If you guys don't like it please tell me)

I poured the syrup on her deliciously pale skin, she squirmed as I was gonig to bend low to lick it. I felt a sort of epiphany as I went down closer and closer to her face. I was inches closer to her when I realized I didnt know if she wanted me to do it. I asked her and she said yes, but I just really ahd to make sure.

"Are you sure you want me to do this?" I asked and ad she giggled at me.

"Sure, I mean-wait, do you want to so it, I mean if you don't it just a dare they won't do anything bad to you. You don't have to if it makes you uncomfortable." She said, and she looked a little disappointed. I loved how she looked confused and sad and how she just hammered off talking when she got nervous.

"Of course I want too,"

"Oh, Ok," Was all she said.

I bent down and pressed my tongue to her neck and throat. I could feel the pulse quicken and her swallowing deeply. She felt soo good against my tongie she tasted good too, and i'm pretty sure it wasn't just the chocolate syrup. I started at the neck and kissed it and then sucked up the chocolate slowly wanting this to last longer than it should, but then I realized we were not alone, and I started to feel very hot. I heard a whisper which sounded pretty loud and was ment for me to hear but I just ignored it and kept on going. I maneuvered myself to the lower side of her throat nearing her chest and sucked in the chocolate faster just because I felt my body get hard. I got to the chest and licked then no longer sucking and I swaer she started to giggle.

"Ok, break it up it's getting late and I want to be able to catch the plane and not missi t Ok." Rosalie said as I put Bella up to the couch and she cleaned herself with a napkin Alice had given her.

"Well, umm, this was very interesting," Bella said smiling at me with a gorgougn smile. I almost got knocked out." See you tomorrow morning." She said and then she left with Alice probably to her room. I stayed in the room with the guys who were left, which were Emmett, and Jasper. Mike had of course gone home and Angela had left because her parents weren't home and she had to take care of her little brother and sister.

"So, Edward you had fun today?" Emmett asked me, well really he implied it.

"Yes, I did."I told him I didn't care what anyone thought of me.

"So, any thought of her and you going out?"Emmett was ever so curious today.

"I dont know will figure it out in the summer, when we have alot of time,"

"Well, dude, its jusy going to be summer because you go to school over there and she comes here in forks." Well, he was being very honest with me today.

"Yes, Emmett but I have all summer to think about it, and you know this was jsut on night and youdont know if this might continue through out the whole summer? Maybe it was just a one day thing you never now." I said although I hoped that it wasn't because I suddenly felt that I needed to be with her.

"She has some intense emotions Ed." Jasper siad. He had been quiet all night and just know he decides to speak up?

"Really, she does, and how do you know?"I challenged him although I knew he was very fond of other peoples feeling. He just knew it and it kind of did seem like it because that is how he got my sister to fall for him.

"Don't be a dimwit you know how I know." He acussed me and I nodded and then smiled at my friends because they weren't making this situation any better.

"Oh, yeah I know jazzy has this way of just knowing how someone feels!" Emmett mocked at Jasper got really red and then punched Emmett really hard on the stomach. Emmett was knocked out of air and was getting really purple.

"Oh shit, pardon my french," Was all Jasper said and blew air with a magazine toward Emmett, who was getting his color back.

"Idiot," Muttered Emmett as he regained his composure.

"Dude I'm really sorry you just got me really pissed of and it is your own fault," Jasper was holloring at this point and laughing really hard he feel of he couch and was on the floor rolling around grabbing his gut(ROFL).

"You guys are a bunch of idiots," I said though I was laughing as hard as both of them.

"Ooooh, but were your idiots, right?" Emmett said in girly seductive voice.

"Uh, well sure." I said laughing at his voice, which really did sound really girly, it almost seemed real.

"Hey you guys Alice's birthday and I wanted to do a big surprise birthday bash over at the house in Canada,"at just about grabbed my interest.

"Well, Jazzy your funny, that girl doesn't get surprised even if it were the end of the world in ten seconds she'd probably already know," Emmett said. And it was so true. Alice really didn't get surprised she alaway knew what was going on. It was like she saw the future or had a radio in her head thattold her everthing that happened before it happened.

"Yeah, and that is were, our gracious friend Isabella comes in." Said Jasper in a very excited tone.

"Oh, so what are you thinking?"I asked I was suddenly very curious as too what this was leading to, and just the sound of Bella being involved got me a bit more into it.

* * *

**I didn't do t as long because I wasn't sure if you guys might like the POV?.**

**soo tell me Im still writing soooo once I have 3 reviews I'll post the next chaptersS**

**yes as in I have to chapters already readyto bne posted**

**so come on goo!**

:)- twilighterjocelyn15


	7. Chapter 7 GoodNight

**DISCLAIMER: ME no own Twilight. capisch . capisch. **

**Im back to Bella POV I'll go back on the next chapter. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

_"Yeah, and that is were, our gracious friend Isabella comes in." Said Jasper in a very excited tone._

_"Oh, so what are you thinking?"I asked I was suddenly very curious as too what this was leading to, and just the sound of Bella being involved got me a bit more into it._

BPOV

"So, Bella, what do you think so far of my brother Edward?" Asked Alice immediately after we got up to her room in the third floor of her house. Oh mother of Jesus what am I going to tell Alice? That I suddenly fell in love with her brother, that I can't wait until next week when I get to go to her house in Canada. No, keep calm Bella, breathe in and just respond calmly.

" He's very cute Alice, and sweet, and I would love to get to know him, this summer," I replied. I don't know if I did the right thing by being a little straight forward but I'm glad I got it off of my back.

"Oh, really?" Asked Alice in a very teasing way.

"Yes, really, now what tricks do you have up your sleeve, I don't like the grin you are getting?" I asked she truly did have a very devilish grin. It kind of reminded me of the movie Child's Play. I got chills.

"Well, I was thinking, that if you don't mind we could leave with Edward on tomorrows flight to Canada?" Asked Alice in a monotone kind of voice but you could tell she had trouble with it because she seemed overly excited.

"Well, Alice you know of course I don't mind but you'd have to ask Charlie first, it's his choice after all." I told her tough I was very excited that I could go early and start all my vacationing early. Woo, if only Charlie would say yes, which I doubt because he seemed stubborn on me going to that graduation thing in La Push with some guy from my childhood. What was his name again? Jason,no, James,no,Jake? Yeah. It was Jacob from the Quiluette Tribe down there.

"Oh, Bella don't even fret over the Charlie thing I'm sure I can get Charlie to agree," Damn she was right Charlie was quite fond of her, and he loved making her happy.

"Yes, Alice I might say you are amazing," I added just to boost up her ego, and she won't feel bad.

"Well, now it's fine too say that this summer will be great," She said, as I stood up from the bed and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

Edward was there. Inside. With the door not closed. But, he was just brushing his teeth, so, I don't think he would mind. I got my toiletry bag out and unzipped it. I got my toothpaste and toothbrush out and put my hair in a messy bun. I got the the toothpaste and I started to brush my teeth, when he did. I spit and then I looked at him to see if he was looking at me, he was. He then spit, and put a little water on the toothpaste. He smiled at me and then I got a mouthful of water gargled. He did the same and we spit it out at the same time. He then smiled at me and I smiled at him. He left. Wow. I mentally smacked myself. What was that all about?

"Alice?" I asked Alice as I got into her room. She seemed to be looking out the window with the utter most perplexed smile on her face.

"Earth to Alice?" I said waving my hand in front of her face. She responded by saying

"Cut it out, you ruining my view"

"View of what?" I said and then I looked out the window to see Jasper with Emmett playing basketball, as Edward just walked out of the house. They looked to be into the game but then I saw Jasper look up and wave at Alice and she just giggled, like and idiot of course.

"Isn't he just amazing?" She asked me.

"Yeah he is," I said looking at Edward as he was looking at me. He then gave me gorgeous half smile that left me there standing breathless for a couple of minutes.

Then I felt Alice's hand in front of me waving like crazy.

"Earth to Bella, let's go to sleep we have to get up early, and catch a plane." She said, as we walked to her humongous bed.

"Yeah, we don't we?" I said in a sleepy tone.

I didn't even realize that I was sleepy until I fell back in Alice's bed and yawned really loud. I laughed a little and then went to bed. I felt like this summer was going to be very fun, and over all, I was going to be happy to get to know Alice's brother, he was fairly mysterious. I fell asleep kind of slowly and woke up at around nine in the morning to Alice's screaming.

"Bella, wake up we have one hour to be in the airport, the plane ate 11:00 and we have to get our tickets early. I'm not getting stuck in middle class." Alice rammed on and on and I got into her bathroom and got into the shower. I showered slowly letting the heat of the boiling water massage my back,I put on some of my strawberry shampoo, and let it fall of my body so the freesia aroma could be all over my body. I got out and dried myself ,and went to go change in Alice's closet. She was already there. With a wardrobe in hand. Oh, no!

"Here, your going to be flying in the mile high club so you have to look good," Alice said as she was dressed head to to toe in Betsey Johnson attire. She had a 40's Frock Short Sleeve Tunis, with white trimming and edges,a black skin tight ruffle mini skirt,and some Mimi Leopard shoes. She also had a tan skin colored tote, by none other than Betsey Johnson herself. Alice had gone Betsey crazy.

"Alice, you always seem to impress me, but I did see you wear that to the country club once. So, I'm cool." I said. A little flabbergasted, tough, I had no idea what she had in store for me, she of course mad me suffer and did my hair and make up first. Although I told her I'm just going into a plane and sitting in it for a few hours,she just laughed.

"Bella, it's the mile high club, I once saw Justin Timberlake in the same plane. He sat down next to Edward, you clearly need to look good, just in case.

"Hey, Alice isn't the mile high club were people have sexual intercourse in a plane?" I asked Alice because that is what I heard about.

"No, thats just a rumor, it's more like an expensive way to travel in a big room that seems more like a loft, than an air plane, don't worry when my dad signed us up I was really scared too, then he explained."She replied I was thankful, because the thought had been nagging at me since the time she mentioned it.

"Fine, whatever, just don't make me look like a clown or too over done, or I will kill you, and you'll have the worst summer in your whole life." I said and she better felt threatened.

"Oh sweet and innocent Bella," she said.

"When have I ever mad you look bad?" She asked me seriously mocking me.

"Never,"I replied. I t was true, this girl could make the Mona Lisa look like Audrina Lima. No offense to Da Vinci.

"Well, then you should know to trust me OK?"

"Fine, OK. But you got my warning." I said. As she blindfolded.

"Alice what on earth are you doing?" I asked I was perplexed because she has never done that before.

"What, Oh, just a spacial affect" And that was the last thing she said.

I felt tugging and pulling and I felt cold, which obviously meant I was naked, I felt fresh and then rough. Which were suppose to be the clothes. It was comfortable and I seriously had no idea what I was wearing.

Alice took off my blindfolds and I looked in the full sized mirror and my face fell open. I looked hot. Wow. I was wearing head to toe in juicy couture, and let me tell you I was rocking it. I had on a tie-back Jersey dress,which had red and black all around, some cropped leggings which were trimmed with white on the sides, and had some Elle-Mary Jane pumps, I also had a red Malibu Terry Hat. Alice left for a few minutes and came back with a Leather Flap-lock fluffy bag, of course from Juicy. I looked like a juicy model and I think I did it fairly well.

She told me to hurry up but me being the klutz that I am fell on the very last step. Curse Alice for given me the pumps. Although they weren't very high and were extremely comfortable I couldn't help being the klutz that I am.

I felt some very cold very familiar arms, catch as my nose was about to meet with the floor for the endless time. Well, it seems we were getting into habit of this.

"You seem to be very clumsy,"He said I looked up and he looked very bemused at me.

"I am, actually, and thank you again, you saved me my daily trip to the hospital," I said, and it was true, I hurt myself so much, I already knew everyone by names.

"Lets get going we don't want to miss the flight," Alice said as she came back with a huge box, from the kitchen of course. As we were headed out I finally wondered what that box was. So I asked Alice.

"oh, its just some food, I though I, or you guys might get hungry so I packed some food."

"Alice you really do think of everything?" I said. This girls was always prepared. Damn, she's awesome.

" OK, lets get going," Emmett said form one of the cars.

"Alice you take you Porsche, and Edward your taking your Volvo. Me, and Rose will go in my truck and only two people fit. Alice you and Jasper will go in the Porsche and only two people fit, so Bella you are going to in the Volvo with Edward OK?" He sounded like he was in charge for the first time he didn't sound like an idiot.

"OK, no problem" I said. As I got into the car and Edward gave me that gorgeous half smile.

I was starting to adore it.

**I have 13 review!:)  
But I want 5 mre and I'll post the other chaptr Ok:)**

**-Twilgiherjocelyn15**


End file.
